


Malfunction

by Jellyfishdreams1



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, Clear's Bad End, M/M, breakdown - Freeform, just sad everywhere, mental horror, my first ever fan fic woop, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfishdreams1/pseuds/Jellyfishdreams1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's fine to rest now."</p><p> </p><p>This is my first fanfiction, goodness me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah first ever fanfic here we go. I'm so sorry for ooc-ness.

"It's fine to rest now."

Clear had already jammed the knife into his skull. It hurt, as far as Clear's pain receptors could tell. But it was so worth it. The key lock was broke. That silly little invention, gone. He could fight back.  
And fight he did.  
That poor alpha was as good as dead once Clear began to sing...

"It's fine to rest now."

Clear's voice wavered. The sudden thought showed all across his brain. But why? Why now? He shouldn't rest now, Aoba-San needed him!

"It's fine to rest now."

Clear wavered yet again. It was getting harder to beat the thought. He was feeling a little tired... The brain stem was destroyed after all. No way that would be fixed. Even though Clear was a simple robot, that part couldn't be fixed... 

"It's fine to rest now."

Clear's voice started to crack. The internal struggle started to seep outwards as tears streamed down the android's face. He was in pain and shaking. He wanted to rest. He wanted to be fixed. He was a robot, he could be fixed. And maybe they would spare Aoba-San. Aoba-San...

"It's fine to rest now."

 

The song stopped. Clear fell over.

 

Aoba screamed.  
And screamed.  
And screamed.

__________________________________

Clear was fixed, like the good little robot he was.  
That's all he was, right? A robot that thought too much. A robot that worried too much.  
A robot that was too human.

Toue took care of this. He sent Clear's brothers to help. Although their version of "help" didn't mean the same thing...

"I'm a human!!!"  
Clear screamed this at the top of his lungs. He screamed it at the alphas. It had to be true! He was human! He was a person! Aoba-San had said so himself!

"It's fine to rest now."

That old thought popped back up, and Clear silenced himself. He began to pull at his hair, breathing heavily. He couldn't rest he couldn't. He needed to get Aoba-San from wherever these evil people had him!

"It's fine to rest now."

Clear stopped. Clear took a breath, and felt every piece of machinery move in his body. He felt the gears turning and spinning. If he listened close enough, he could even hear the oil pumping through his veins.

Clear screamed.  
And screamed.  
And screamed.

___________________________________

Finally, Clear was okay.

He was a robot, and that was okay. Aoba-San would still be with him. He was just a little doll, that's all. And Clear was happy with this.  
Aoba-San still looked so beautiful. Shame, his voice couldn't be heard, nor could Clear feel those wonderful eyes on him any more, but that was okay.  
Aoba-San would be with Clear for ever.

"It's fine to rest now."

Clear smiled at the old thought. It must be rest time for poor little Aoba-San.  
He tucked the blue haired doll away, kissing his forehead. The same ritual, everytime.

"It's fine to rest now."

But Aoba-San was resting. What did this thought want? Did it want Clear to rest? Clear didn't need sleep. Sleeping was scary. Grandpa had passed in...

That's what the voice meant.

Clear needed to rest.

Aoba-San was telling him that. The robot part...  
Clear looked to Aoba-San, and ripped off the blankets and blindfold.  
Nothing.

Clear screamed.  
Aoba screamed.  
And screamed.  
And screamed.


End file.
